Fate and Fortunity
by Daylight Dreaming
Summary: A story about my original character, so stay out now if you don't like that sort of thing. Set in MWPP time. Rated PG-13 for death and future language and stuff. R/R


A/N: Ok, making this short and sweet. This is a redo (kind of ) of a story I did a long time ago about a character of mine. If you don't like reading about other people's characters, sorry. This is set in MWPP time. I got ideas from a few of my friends, so thanks to them! (Go Cass and April!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that sounds familiar. Anything that doesn't I made up. Don't sue.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Oi, Earth to Sab!"  
  
The voice echoed in Sabrina's head, jolting her from her daydreams of medieval quests and her white night coming to save the day. Her shooting star, Sirius Black, finally admitting he liked her.   
  
"Huh? What?" Sabrina asked her purple haired companion.   
  
Audrea laughed. "I said 'It looks like rain. We better get moving so we don't get drenched.'" Audrea was a tall stick figure of a girl with warm brown eyes and bright purple hair. She wore loose fitting muggle clothes and no makeup. She didn't need any to stand out. Her hair, that she changed the color of almost as often as she bathed, did the trick.  
  
"Oh, I guess your right," Sabrina said, looking at the sky. "Maybe we should stop at the ice cream shop and grab a bite to eat. We could call home from there."  
  
"Not a bad idea. What if your dad comes home while we're there? You don't want to miss him, do you?" Audrea asked, raising an eyebrow. Leave it to her to point out anything that Sabrina had overlooked.   
  
"He normally doesn't get back from one of his little Auror mission-things until late. Besides, he could get held up. You know how busy he's been….with everything that's been going on…" Sabrina trailed off, a grim look on her face as she thought about the darkness that was threatening to take over. She hadn't seen her father since she had gotten home from Hogwarts because he had been given a series of assignments by the MoM. Audrea had spent the last two days with her family. She only lived a few miles away.  
  
"Ok then. I suppose we could pop in for a quick treat," Audrea said with a grin as they headed across the street to the ice cream shop.  
  
Mrs. Marrion, the shop owner, looked quite startled by Sabrina and Audrea's entrance. She was just hanging up the phone as they walked in.  
  
"What are you two doing around here? Not up to any trouble I hope." Mrs. Marrion said with an almost forced looking smile.  
  
"Us? Trouble? Whatever gave you that idea?" Audrea said with mock surprise.  
  
Mrs. Marrion just laughed. "Now seriously, why aren't you two back at Sabrina's house?"  
  
"We were on our way home, but it looks like a storm's brewing so we decided to make a pit stop and wait it out," Sabrina explained.  
  
Mrs. Marrion paused a moment. That was all it took for Sabrina to realize something was up. "I think your mom wants you home right now, Sabrina. You know how she gets. If you're out while it's storming she'll probably be sick with worry." The older women shooed the two young girls from her shop without another word.  
  
After they were a good distance from the shop, Audrea made an exasperated noise. "Oh, yes. Your mom would be worried if we were out during a storm, but if we walk home in it and get zapped by lightning I'm sure she'll be thrilled."  
  
Sabrina snorted. "I don't know Audrea. I think there's more to it than that. Something's up."  
  
"Your so paranoid!" Audrea exclaimed. "It looks like rain and Mrs. Marrion wanted to close up shop early so she made up an excuse and shooed us out. Its not like the first time we've ever been kicked out of someplace."  
  
Sabrina nodded. "Yah, I suppose your right." She tried to convince herself that Audrea spoke the truth, but there was still a lingering feeling that something was amiss.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What the…?" Sabrina asked as the two girls turned the corner on her block. Her blue eyes widened, her expression twisted with fear and confusion. Cars lined the street in front of the house and were packed in the driveway. People stood in small groups in the front yard, sobs and screams could be heard.  
  
Both girls stood there in shock as the sprinkle of raindrops that had already started falling quickly turned into a torrent of rain. Audrea muttered something about everything not being as bad as it looked, but Sabrina wasn't listening. She took off running towards her house, her clothes and hair clinging to her small frame.  
  
When she got to her yard she noted that several people she recognized vaguely were staring at her. She skidded to a stop on the wet grass and looked for someone who could tell her what was going on. Audrea, who hadn't been far behind Sabrina, nearly bowled her over as she slid to a stop, arms flailing wildly. It would have been quite comical if things hadn't been so tense.  
  
Searching the crowds wildly, a thousand questions whirring though her mind, she finally found her mother. She was sitting hunched over on the front steps, her black hair dripping wet. It looked like she was crying.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
Two dark hollow eyes looked up at Sabrina. "Oh love…I'm so sorry…" Her mother choked between sobs.  
  
"Sorry? For what? What happened!?" Sabrina asked frantically, searching her mother's dark eyes for some clue to this mystery. A small voice in the back of her head had already answered this question, but she refused to listen.  
  
"I just got the message…Your Father…he-" At this point her mother broke down into a fit of racking sobs. She didn't need to finish the sentence. It all added up. Mrs. Marrion, the people, the bad feeling she had. Her wonderful caring sweat heart of a father would never come home again, and she never even got to say good bye.  
  
As her fears were confirmed she felt her entire body turn to jelly. It was very lucky for her that Audrea was right there to catch her, or she would have probably ended up with a concussion. As she fell into Audrea's strong arms she started to cry quietly, her friend stroking her hair, no words to describe either of their emotions. The last thing Sabrina remembered was the rain pelting down on them until she went entirely numb. Her body shut down from emotion overload and she slipped into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Sabrina, I-"  
  
"You what?" Sabrina asked much more nastily than she had meant to. The shock had worn off and now she was in a blind rage. "Oh, I know. You have no idea what's going through my head. You feel sooooo sorry for me. Well, you know what? I don't want your pity! I just want you gone!"  
  
Audrea was frozen, mouth open, obviously shaken. Sabrina felt a pang of guilt for yelling, but she reasoned that Audrea shouldn't have started on her. "Fine…I…I'll just go home them. I'll…er…see you later?" she asked, slightly dazed as she headed for the door of Sabrina's room. Sabrina glared at her until she was out of the room.  
  
When her foot steps had died away and all that could be heard was her younger sister, Morgan, sobbing from down stairs Sabrina flopped down on her bed and stared at the glowing stars that her dad had charmed to float near the ceiling and imitate the ones in the sky.   
  
After about a minute of deep thought Morgan poked her head into the room. "Sabrina?"  
  
"What?" She asked, a slight bite to her voice.  
  
  
  
"I just saw Audrea leave with floo powder. She said something about you kicking her out. She was crying." Morgan said, looking at Sabrina awkwardly.  
  
  
  
"Will you just leave me alone?" Sabrina asked, sitting up and glaring at her sister.  
  
  
  
"Whatever Sabrina." Morgan said with a sniffle. "I know that you're hurting. I am too. But kicking out your best friend? That's pretty low." And with that she left the room.  
  
  
  
Sabrina's anger rekindled. "And stay out!" She shouted, throwing a book at the door. Her words had hit a nerve. She couldn't handle all of this. Walking over to her desk, she pulled out a piece of parchment and scrawled a quick letter.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I really need to talk to you. I'd write down everything in this letter, but I need to talk to someone face to face. You'll understand later. Can you be outside your house at midnight? Preferably someplace I could see you from the sky? Write back ASAP.   
  
--Sabrina  
  
She looked over the letter and decided it would have to do. She turned to her owl, Nikias, and opened his cage. "Can you take this to Sirius? And hurry?" The owl cooed softly and stuck out his leg. Sabrina opened her window and watched Nikias fly out of site. The rain had died down to a halfhearted sprinkle so she wasn't worried about him getting the letter to Sirius quickly.  
  
Exhausted, Sabrina walked back to her bed and collapsed on it. Unprompted, the tears she had been holding back started falling silently down her cheeks. Waiting for her owl to return with a reply from Sirius, she cried herself into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Nikias flew back through the window and hooted proudly as he landed on her bed. "Record time Nikias. Good job." Sabrina said, stroking him and giving him an owl treat before taking the letter from his leg and opening it with shaky hands.  
  
Dear Sabrina,  
  
You know I'd do anything for a beautiful girl. If it's that important for you I'll sneak out and meet you. If you need to talk to me face to face it must be something really bad. I hope everything's ok. I'll see you later. Don't get caught.  
  
The one and only,  
  
Sirius  
  
Sabrina blushed slightly and felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She was going to see Sirius! He'd listen to her. Even if he didn't, she'd do anything to get out of her house. She couldn't handle all these people. Come to think of it, her mother probably couldn't either, but she didn't have much of a choice. Not that Sabrina really cared. She didn't really care about anything. Anything except seeing Sirius that night. Wasting no time in preparing for her trip later she got her broom out of her closet and started polishing it and trimming off the bent twigs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After waiting for hours and casting a charm to divert muggle eyes from her while she was flying (even though she wasn't supposed to do magic over the summer holiday) she crept towards the window with her broom and climbed out of it and other her broom carefully so as not to alert her mother or sister, who she was sure weren't asleep. In a few minutes she was off, soaring high above the ground, feeling glad that there was a lot of cloud cover for her to hide above when passing over heavily populated areas.   
  
The wind was cold and whipped around her numb body, but she didn't care. Feeling cold was better than feeling nothing. The thought of her father being dead was still present in the back of her mind, but flying always made her feel a little better, no matter what was troubling her.   
  
As she neared Sirius' house she dropped a little lower and began looking for his house. After several minutes of looking she was sure she had missed something when a familiar street caught her eye. There it was! Even if she hadn't recognized his house, she would have been able to see Sirius, sitting on his roof with a sign he had bewitched to flash her name in bright colors.  
  
She landed next to him nimbly and he grinned up at her, gesturing for her to sit down next to him. "The roof?" she asked sitting down.  
  
"Hey, you said someplace easy to spot from the air. This was easy to spot, was it not? Like the sign?" Sirius asked her, holding up the sign.  
  
"It's lovely, but put it down before someone sees it," she said sternly.  
  
"Ok, something's definitely wrong," he said, his tone changing from lighthearted to concerned.  
  
Sabrina nodded slightly and sat down next to him. She stared at the roof for several seconds before saying anything, not wanting to look at Sirius. "I've been so horrible today. I kicked Audrea out of my house, I yelled at Morgan…It's just been too much. He's gone Siri…" At this point she started sobbing and couldn't continue.  
  
"Who's gone?" he asked quietly, putting his arm around her. Sabrina felt her stomach leap at his touch, but she couldn't stop crying.  
  
"My…my dad," she managed to choke.  
  
"You mean…He? Oh, Sab," he muttered and hugged her closer to him.  
  
  
  
"When he was on duty for the MoM…They got a tip off about some potential followers of…you-know-who. Apparently they killed him and then got away…" Sabrina sobbed.   
  
Sirius didn't say anything, for which Sabrina was grateful. No words were needed. He just pulled her closer and let her cry on his shoulder. After a few minutes, Sabrina got a hold of herself, but she didn't pull away from Sirius. She didn't want to. She just wanted to sit there all night, leaning on him and looking up into his eyes. "I'm so afraid…" She whispered.   
  
He adjusted himself slightly so he could look at her better. "Sabrina, look at me," he said, putting a hand under her chin and looking her square in the eyes. "I know that it must seem like the world is going to end, but you can't let it end. Things will eventually get better. They always do. They may get a lot worse first, but they will get better eventually. You have to keep going though. Your dad would want you to."  
  
She started crying silently, feeling very secure for the first time since she had found out that her dad would never come home. His words were true, and she knew it. It wouldn't be easy, but he was right. "You know, you're a lot wiser than you look," she whispered.  
  
He smiled slightly. "About time you figured that out." Before she could reply he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. Her stomach leaped and she closed here eyes, enjoying the small break in the darkness that had taken over her life. All to soon he pulled away and looked at her, smiling smugly.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
Sabrina leaned in to kiss him again. "Thank you."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Ok, that's it for this chapter. Expect more soon. Oh, and please review! Thanks! 


End file.
